


The Purpose of the Brute Divine

by AetherBunny



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blasphemy, Bondage, Breaking the Bed, Collars, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Erotic Electrostimulation, Feral Behavior, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Forced Orgasm, Gentle Dom, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, PWP, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Thunderstorms, Underwear, Vaginal Sex, Wings, chastity device kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: "I once kneeled in shaking thrillI chase the memory of it still, of every chillChided by that silence of a hush sublimeBlind to the purpose of the brute divineBut you were mine"Purposeless without the end of the world to prepare for, and with no word from the Almighty, he messages them...and they agree to meet at their newest jealously guarded rendezvous location.An ineffable bureaucracy PWP, and somebody admits feelings...Check the notes at the beginning for a little on the tags! The end notes will be long but give lots of other info!Title/lyrics from Hozier's Better Love.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	The Purpose of the Brute Divine

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the tagged things are mentions of past events, and I left plenty to your imagination. The electrostim isn't exactly erotic, it's sort of accidental? But that's the closest tag to it.  
> The way Beelzebub references God will sound a lot like they're talking about an ex, hence the blasphemy, and there is A LOT of it. The pair of them also physically switch up their genitalia (Beelzebub much moreso), but it remains human.

Please

Purposeless without the end of the world to prepare for, and with no word from the Almighty, he messages them.

Yes.

He gets back, and they agree to meet at their newest jealously guarded rendezvous location.

He gets there before them and waits, sitting on the edge of the bed. Still fully dressed in coat and scarf. He wasn’t exactly sure what they’d want of him. Rain taps against the roof and windows. He’s always liked the rain. Now it’s helping him stay calm. It’s giving him something to focus on.

They arrive quietly, through the front door. He can hear it open and close, the rain louder for just a moment. Then near silence as he presumes they make their way to the bedroom.

“What are we going to do with you?” They stand in the doorway, barefoot, dry, hands on their hips. But their tone isn’t harsh.

“Whatever you want.” He needs somebody else to be in charge, orders to follow, He needs somebody to please.

“Give me your coat.” They hold out an arm. He stands and removes just his coat as instructed. They disappear likely to hang it over something. What he doesn’t see is them bringing the coat up to their face to breathe in his scent. He doesn’t notice it anymore but he always smells of petrichor regardless of the weather outside. Beelzebub would have stolen the coat a long time ago if it wasn’t so hard to keep things for yourself in hell.

Beelzebub returns to him and sits him back down on the bed. He brings them closer with his hands on their waist. They wrap their arms around his neck and rest their cheek on the top of his head.

The two of them stay like that for a moment or so. Gabriel with his face pressed to their chest. Breathing in the scent of dust, thick smoke, and wet leaves. Like a long-burning bonfire in fall.

Eventually they move to separate, Beelzebub taking his scarf with them. They wrap it once around their own neck and rub their cheek into the softness. Gabriel wants to tease them and tell them they’re cute, but today’s not the day for that.

This is far from the first time they’ve done this. They’re probably into the triple digits, which is still not a lot considering how long they’ve been around.

He bares his throat and they answer his request by undoing his tie and beginning on his waistcoat.

Their first time cut off an angry shouting match. The rage, proximity, and all the built up tension lead to a brusque, mostly clothed, fairly awkward fuck in a different isolated safe house.

Heaven and hell know they meet occasionally to talk business. They do not know it often ends with Beelzebub taking him six ways to Sunday. Or that sometimes they meet just for that.

THIS was relatively new between them. Gabriel is not sure how it started, and he’s not in a hurry to get an answer.

“Arms.” They finish his shirt and he lifts his arms from the bed so they can remove it. “Arms.” They repeat and remove his undershirt.

Beelzebub steps back a little and cups his chin to admire him. He grins up at them already feeling warm and fuzzy. He suppresses the urge to glow. They tip his chin higher and lean in to kiss him, once, very softly. He’s sure hell would be appalled at their gentleness. He could live on it.

“Hang on.” They leave him momentarily to snag a pillow from the head of the bed and drop it on the floor at his feet. He knows what’s coming. He wants it. “On your knees, get comfortable.” They instruct him.

Gabriel kneels on the pillow and they take his place on the bed. They’re easily disguised as a human today, in a pullover hooded sweatshirt and thin sweatpants. They’re so appealing dressed down. It’s probably been trained into him. Pavlov and his dog so to speak.

“I used to believe it was the height of pride, creating beings just to worship you.” They prop a leg up on his shoulder. “But I’ve learned there is nothing more exquisite than an archangel on their knees just for you.” He rubs his cheek on their calf. They give a pleased little hum. “You want so desperately to be a good angel, but she doesn’t talk to you does she? I will. You’ll be _My_ Angel. I’ll care for you, my Glittering Star. Would you like to please me?” They hook their foot behind his neck and tip him forwards a little. He nods. “Out loud.”

“Yes. Please.”

“Alright then, do what you were made for.” They drop their leg and open them wide, a clear invitation. He doesn’t need more than that. He crawls forwards and bites at their thigh through their sweatpants.

It hadn’t taken him long to learn they loved any time his mouth was on them. Eating out, sucking off, leaving hickes. And kissing, kissing, kissing. Gabriel liked kissing. Beelzebub had lots of other ideas about what to do with mouths. In another unfortunate trained response they had given him a food fetish. They had once tied him up and fucked him for hours while hand feeding him box after box of leftover valentines chocolates. Just the scent of chocolate makes him hard now. Chocolate wasn’t the only thing they had gotten him to eat, but it was perhaps his favorite.

He continues nuzzling upwards along their thigh. Their hands already in his hair.

“Bite me again.” They whisper and ever the overachiever he strips their sweatpants off quick as a blink. He mouths at their bare skin and with a hand on their belly urges them to lay back on the bed. They comply and he bites roughly at their soft inner thigh. They jerk and gasp in pleasure. He nibbles and sucks a bruise into the other thigh and the hands in his hair tighten. “Yes.” They urge him, directing his head to their sticky wet sex.

Gabriel gives one long slow lick, his tongue flat and continues to lick into them in the same slow thorough way he likes to kiss. The demon on the bed gives little breathy ‘ohs’ and it’s _perfect_. He works them over until he can feel them trembling. Then he pauses for a moment to coat his own fingers in saliva and they struggle to prop themselves up to find out why his mouth is no longer on them. They look down in time to see him sliding his wet fingers deep into them. They make eye contact and Gabriel winks. He leans back in sucks their clit and curls his fingers and the sound they make makes _him_ shake. They hit the mattress and he smiles against them, this is exactly where he _needs_ to be. Kneeling in adoration. He would continue draw it out, but they’re already bucking their hips ever so slightly against his mouth. They were always a little impatient and greedy when it came to getting their way, but he can’t not indulge them. He repeats the motion two, three, four more times and they’re done.

Gabriel continues licking them through their orgasm. Beelzebub arches upwards and tries to clamp their thighs around his head. Instead he takes their momentum and gets their legs over his shoulders, and their hips off the bed. He eats them out messily until they come a second time, this time he isn’t fast enough to stop their thighs from doing their best to deafen him. But that’s fine, he’s never minded things a little rough. He lowers them back to the bed and kisses and nuzzles at their belly and thighs until they give a little grunt and motion him away.

Hazy with pleasure Beelzebub sits up. They procure a warm wet cloth from thin air and direct Gabriel back on his heels with a hand to his shoulder. They wipe him down gently. Not so much concerned with mess, as letting the angel know he is cared for.

“Shoes and trousers off, get over the bed. Get comfortable.” They direct as they pull off their sweatshirt, and Gabriel is eager to follow orders.

Beelzebub admires the smooth black briefs tight against his ass. They had had quite a back and forth about underthings for a few decades. But eventually they came to see each other’s points of view.

Gabriel preferred more delicate options. With Beelzebub coming around to them after he had teased them through the lace and eventually tore them off in his eagerness to swallow their cock.

Beelzebub was utilitarian in their approach. Gabriel realized the advantages when Beelzebub dirty talked them to orgasm with just the friction of being trapped in a quite snug pair of briefs.

“Tuck it away.” They find his cock, achingly hard, trapped between his body and the bed. He jerks when they give it a squeeze. “A cunt or nothing at all. Can’t have you getting off on the sheets like a desperate animal. You’re better than that Pretty Thing.” He’d given up reminding them he didn’t _need_ to be prepped a long time ago. But Beelzebub liked to take their time on him. They liked to take him apart, make him shake and whine and beg for it. If that’s what they wanted, that’s what he’d give them. He’d give them almost anything they asked for. “Get your wings out for me my Bird of Paradise, let me see you.” And he does. They are pretty, soft gray and pink like his wardrobe. He _is_ pretty. Flush, mostly naked, wings fanned out on either side of him. He’s every bit the marble statue of something lewd titled something holy. The Ecstasy of the Archangel Gabriel.

They slide his briefs down to get a better look at him. Gabriel was vain for an angel but they appreciate it. Beelzebub never mentioned it but they had noticed he had adjusted his corperation over time. Just little things here and there, but they added up in Beelzebub’s mind.

Gabriel had needed lots of instruction at first. He had hardly finished asking before Beelzebub had given him a hungry grin and said of course. Of course they’d teach him. Beelzebub had come again and again and _again_ as he learned. They’d praise him every time and that was all the motivation he’d needed to continue. It had felt so good, so right, so natural to kneel and worship. To serve completely a more powerful being. He couldn’t remember their old name, he didn’t think they could either, but he knew they were a cherub. A tremendously powerful angel, well above him in rank. He knew they could do anything at all they wanted to him and he’d be essentially powerless to stop them.

They slide two fingers into him easily, and start to work him open. Mercifully today they seemed more eager themselves. They spend less time than usual taking him apart by hand. He got the impression they caught themselves in a habit.

“Are you ready?” They ask, he nods, and they line up against him and push in. They run their mouth along with their hips, continuing their litany of praises.

“You were made for this. Made for me. And I’ll never abandon you like she did. You don’t even have to fall. But if you did I’d zzpoil you rotten my Beautiful Pet. I’d get you a pillow for my office and a pretty collar to keep the other demons away. You’d never want for anything.”

What Gabriel didn’t know was Beelzebub had placed a hefty bounty on him in the preparations for Armageddon. He was to be brought to the Prince, live and non-gravely injured. Killing or maiming him would result in a fate far worse than death. They had every intention of keeping him as a trophy.

“You’re perfect, perfect, aren’t you my Prized Possession, my Favorite Toy. So happy to be played with. You’re all mine aren’t you?” Gabriel whines and grips at the sheets. Beelzebub pulls out. “Use your words.”

“Yes. Yes. I’m yours. Please.”

“You can do a little better for me can’t you?”

“Always I’ll always do better for you my Dearest. I want to be so good for you. Only you.”

Beelzebub loves the endearments. He was always so quaint, so old fashioned even when participating in all manner of indecent things. They grip the wing joints on his back and use them as leverage to slide back in. They pump into him steadily, groaning as they approach yet another orgasm. Their hands move to his hips and one slides downwards to feel what he’s got between his legs.

Gabriel wanted to make a _cunt_ , hoping maybe they’d play with it while they fucked him. But that would be a temptation, and he’s not here to give in to temptation. He’s here to be good. Beelzebub finds a smooth plain of skin. They give a stuttery little laugh as they roll their hips.

“Good boy. Gooood boy.” They draw out, impressed with him. “I didn’t think you’d do it.” They stroke the skin and it still manages to drive him wild. Something could be there, and he really wants something there. But he’s still not here for that. The idea that he can’t actually get off must dawn on Beelzebub too because they lose their rhythm. “Good boy, zzso good. Letting me juzzt take what I want from you. Truzzzting me so much.” Gabriel knows they have to be close, they’ve stopped minding their buzz. But instead of frantically reaching for their finish they slow down, and stop moving entirely. They bend to kiss his back and shoulders, stroke his feathers, whisper things he can’t quite make out. The tenderness of it all makes his chest hurt. Eventually, slowly they start to move again. Deliberate smooth strokes, he feels everything. _Heavens_ he’d like to come, but he can’t. He’s stuck on the precipice. Beelzebub does not have the same problem. Even after pacing themselves it’s still just a few more moments until they are spilling inside of him. He expects them to stay inside him for another round, but they pull out and give his ass a fond squeeze. From there he can hear them move around a little, pacing maybe. He doesn’t turn and look. He’ll stay put and wait. Gabriel doesn’t have to wait long. They return to him and lean over him on the bed, like they had been just a few minutes before.

“If she won’t care for you, she doesn’t deserve you my Rising Storm. When’s the last time she let you loose? When was the last time you got to feel powerful?” He shudders his breath hitches, he doesn’t really remember. Before the garden maybe? “Shhh, sshhh.” They soothe him rubbing his shoulders under his wings. They lean forward farther putting their weight on him. They drape themselves along his broad back and whisper directly into his ear. “I want to feel it. I want to feel how powerful you are my Vicious Thunderhead. Can you do that for me? Can you make that handsome cock again and let me feel you?” He shudders again. They lie there resting on him, waiting.

“Yes.” He stirs beneath them. “Yes.” He says a little louder. Gabriel rolls swiftly turning to pin them to the bed. “Yes.” He growls down at them. His eyes already beginning to glow a violet so intense it was nearly white. They had never seen him do this before and it was thrilling.

“Yes!” Beelzebub encourages him. He pulls back to kneel above them. He rolls his neck and shoulders and grimaces. It’s been a long time. Those muscles were cramped and aching. Outside the rain picks up. In an otherworldly streak of lightning everything whites out for just a moment. Then in the following immediate earth shaking crack of thunder Gabriel’s second set of wings are free at last. His top set losing their birdlike colors and growing in size to accommodate the less familiar additions. A single hooked spur pushes through the top joints of each of the larger wings. A stark reminder angels aren’t always benevolent creatures. He stretches and flaps both sets and thunder shakes the cabin again.

“Yes!” Beelzebub cheers and his attention snaps sharply back down to them. His blank white gaze a different kind of predatory than they’ve seen before. They almost regret goading him, but they’re too curious.

“YOU!” He snaps and faster than they’ve ever known him to be he’s pinning them down to the bed. He bites their shoulder. The pain is sharper than it’s been before and Beelzebub wonders if they’re in real danger of discorperation. This would be the way to go. Fucked to death by a feral angel. At least an angel as feral as he can get before the ‘be not afraid’ stage.

He bites their throat and despite themselves Beelzebub moans. They asked for this, even if they didn’t quite know what they were getting into. It’s lucky for them they were already relaxed and pliant because Gabriel wastes no time on foreplay. He grips their waist and bites them again. Sinking his teeth and cock into them at the same time. He starts to cant his hips, teeth still in their shoulder where he had bitten them moments before. If they could bleed, Beelzebub is sure they would be. He readjusts to try and get them even closer together than they already were before beginning a ruthless pace. Gabriel wasn’t too rough, he never got rough with them, but he wasn’t holding anything back. Outside the rain picks up, the lights in the cabin flickering with a particularly close bolt of lightning.

Beelzebub is aware of a tinging sensation, and it has nothing to do with their mounting pleasure. It _is_ coming from Gabriel though. He crackles with electricity. It builds and discharges as he brushes the sheets and rubs against them. He didn’t appear to be aware of it, but if he was he wasn’t effected. Beelzebub was, as it grows in intensity it makes them twitch and tremble. His wings seem to carry most of it. The larger pair were dug into the bed, the claws bracing him at the expense of the mattress. The smaller set draped over both of them and any contact made Beelzebub tense. It didn’t hurt, but they were rapidly becoming overstimulated. They weren’t sure if they _could_ come again, but they had had their fill.

Finally, finally getting to take his pleasure Gabriel was so close to the edge before he was even inside them. His mouth is on their neck again, but he’s too unfocused to bite. He can tell when Beelzebub is a little too electrified when they tighten around him and guiltily it feels incredible. Gabriel brushes his thumb across their clit a few times feeling them clench and they’re done for. Their orgasm hits so hard Beelzebub isn’t sure they weren’t actually struck by lightning. They lock up entirely and the sensation pushes Gabriel over. He comes with and animal growl and another window-rattling roll of thunder from outside. His wings tearing a strip through the already shredded mattress. Beelzebub comes down first, Gabriel needing more time to clear himself out of his higher divine state. He sways, his eyes clear but remain unfocused. He slumps onto his side and breaths heavily. Shaky and exhausted Beelzebub pulls themselves together and manages to tug him closer to rest on their shoulder.

“Perfect, perfect. You’ve done so well for me Gabriel. Rest, you deserve it. You’ve done _so well_.” They murmur against his temple. He shivers and clutches them. They run their fingers through his hair, rub his shoulders, stroke his wings. Eventually his breathing evens out. He heaves a sigh and nuzzles in. Beelzebub tightens their grip as much protective as possessive. “I’ll always care for you, you can come to me. If _she_ won’t love you. _I will_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a lot of ideas that didn't make it into another fic of mine because it would be wildly out of tone. So I just wrote another even more explicit fic? The Original was from my Everybody's Looking for Something series. It's still kind of goofy and I didn't want to take away from the lighter air.
> 
> I'm super ace, but I like a good challenge. It was a lot of what would Hozier do? Blasphemy is hot right? That's what he'd say? I maintain if the Hozier song doesn't fit The Husbands it will apply to The Bureaucracy instead. 
> 
> Better Love is lovely and kind of melancholy and please give it a listen. Maybe don't watch the music video at first? It's not bad but it was used in the live movie Tarzan and it has scenes and stuff and it may color your perception.
> 
> THREE THINGS: I am going on an official hiatus here. Not for long. But I have a much longer Good Omens fic in the works that I'm going to submit to a local convention's fanfiction contest. The con is in February and one of the rules is it's not allowed to be published anywhere before the contest. I WILL publish it as soon as I'm able after the con, whether it wins anything or not!
> 
> TWO: Would anybody like/read/be curious about a reworking of the other smut fic from the series? It involves Beelzebub possessing Gabriel and I didn't make it as dark and scary as I could have? I can make it darker and scarier?
> 
> THREE! You can now visit me on a sideblog on tumblr as [Aetherbunny](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aetherbunny) of course. I'm still sort of setting it up and deciding how I want to maintain it. But feel free to say hello! or ask questions or perhaps buy me a kof fi if you know what I mean? 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, in my like, decade of writing fics the GO fandom is one of the nicest and most responsive fandoms I've ever been a part of.  
> Take care of yourselves! Enjoy your holidays!  
> Much love  
> Aetherbunny


End file.
